


[Thomas jr/Dick] 蔓草

by aLady



Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [3]
Category: DCU, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bad Ending, Dick is fine, M/M, Owlman and Talon are both dead in the end
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25737640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aLady/pseuds/aLady
Summary: 《詩經：野有蔓草》野有蔓草、零露漙兮。有美一人、清揚婉兮。邂逅相遇、適我願兮。野有蔓草、零露瀼瀼。有美一人、婉如清揚。邂逅相遇、與子偕臧。(English translation: James Legge)On the moor is the creeping grass,And how heavily is it loaded with dew!There was a beautiful man,Lovely, with clear eyes and fine forehead!We met together accidentally,And so my desire was satisfied.On the moor is the creeping grass,Heavily covered with dew!There was a beautiful man,Lovely, with clear eyes and fine forehead!We met together accidentally,And he and I were happy together.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Thomas Wayne Jr., Earth-3 Richard Grayson | Talon/Thomas Wayne Jr. | Owlman
Series: My All!Dick One-Shot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867222
Kudos: 5





	[Thomas jr/Dick] 蔓草

野有蔓草、零露漙兮。  
有美一人、清揚婉兮。  
邂逅相遇、適我願兮。

在那之前的聲音都消失了。轟隆的巨響，帶走了所有的雜音，瞬間迸裂的火光燃燒著雄偉的莊園。湯瑪斯橫躺在地，在前一刻，他仍然在跟勁敵纏鬥，對方死了，他也像個廢人般躺在家族墓園的草地上。眼前是湯馬斯——他的廢物父親——的墓碑，緊傍在旁的是從未有過好臉色的瑪莎和懦夫布魯斯的墓碑。湯馬斯吐了口血，勉力挪動自己殘破的身軀，爬向另一方。

  
  


房屋還在燃燒，但是一時半會不會燒來這裡，湯瑪斯繼續爬行，離開父母兄弟陰暗卻乾淨的墓碑，朝著獨自依傍在大樹旁，豎立在月光下的空白墓碑爬行。不同於其他三塊的整潔，這塊墓碑上滿是青苔，還有幾株蔓草纏繞。湯瑪斯終於攤在墓前。

  
  


這是一塊無名碑，後方是埋葬利爪軀體的潔地。

  
  


今天的月光好美，房屋燃燒的味道襲捲著整片莊園。湯瑪斯愣愣地看著前方，被小丑肢解的蒼白身體就埋在這塊草皮之下。他的利爪，他的理查，因為他告訴了他真相而因此死亡。裝在幾個佳節禮盒內的屍塊都已經被他細細處理好，加了防腐，重新拼起，換上西裝，化了妝後的理查還是生前的模樣。湯瑪斯當時面無表情地看著阿福蓋棺，他的理查，他的好利爪，被他秘密下葬。

  
  


他幾乎不曾探望過這面無名碑，在湯瑪斯的心底，理查得為自己的死負責，被小丑擒住是他太過大意，以致最後落到這般田地。經年久遠，無名碑上生滿了青苔，被棄置的後園荒煙漫草，有些攀緣植物叢陰暗的影子裡爬出，纏繞著墓碑，好似想與青苔逐鹿，看最後是誰能占有這塊淨土。

  
  


蔓草啊，晚間的濕氣聚集在青色的葉子上，多年前的那個夜晚，他偶然在郊區的可憐馬戲團內發現了年幼的理查。男孩身懷絕技，和諧的肢體，柔美得應該為他所有，不能與他人分享。湯瑪斯殺死了男孩的父母，帶走了他。

  
  


失去父母手足的經歷將他們緊緊地綁在了一起，理查是他心中完美的兄弟、家人，也是完美的伴侶。

  
  


湯瑪斯曾經驚喜地發現那張相同的面龐，活躍在另外一個世界上，於是他跟盟友侵入了那個地方，綁架了他的日思夜想。相同的臉，相同的容樣，相異的卻是裡頭的靈魂是純潔與善良，被布魯斯這個懦夫調教，踏上了全然不同的方向。

  
  


在昏暗的房間裡，從監視的窗口那兒射進了一道可憐的光。湯瑪斯將夜翼的緊身衣用手指上的尖刀割破，沒想到異世界的同一個人連敏感的地方都一樣。他將迪克的腿用雙腳分開，雙手捧著臀肉，將迪克最私密的地方撐大，然後不留情面地狠狠插入，被他占有的青年用乾啞的喉嚨哀鳴。湯瑪斯覺得煩躁，他不要知更鳥歌唱，他只要他的利爪，他的利爪總是配合著他的節奏，將自己奉獻呈上。

  
  


乾燥的通道讓攻城略地面臨了阻礙，經過他的努力，讓他們的結合更加順利。湯瑪斯能看見自己陰莖上帶著的血，那是理查的血。理查的血沿著布滿瘀青的大腿內側流下，湯馬斯悶哼一聲，抓住了迪克的頭髮。他不想看到這個畫面，這個畫面讓他想起了理查最後的模樣。四分五裂，被包裝在精美的禮盒內。高潮過後，湯馬斯鄙視著迪克股間的紅印，還有混著血絲的精液，那讓他想起理查，他的利爪。他要的是聽話的，活生生的理查，不是要提醒他噩夢的事實。

  
  


迪克的啜泣讓湯瑪斯一怔，不自覺地搭上了青年的肩，迷離中他彷彿看見了當初的少年。那年湯瑪斯告訴哭泣中的理查毋須驚慌，不須害怕，他就在這裡陪伴著他。湯瑪斯繞過椅子走向前，居高臨下地捧起迪克的下巴，強迫他的眼神與自己交會。迪克的眼中泛著淚光，神情迷濛，湯瑪斯看著他，問他願不願意變成他的利爪。迪克沒有回應，湯馬斯給了他一巴掌，因此迪克的嘴角流下了血。湯瑪斯茫然地看著那張恍惚的臉，這是他的理查，他的理查在匣盒內爭著眼睛，嘴角乾涸的血跡橫下。

  
  


這是他的理查。湯瑪斯情不自禁，抱緊了他的利爪。我在這裡，不必害怕。從監視窗口透進來的黃色光線吸引住了他的目光，這光的顏色太溫和了，在這囚禁著俘虜的牢房裡真是諷刺的反比。昏黃照映在迪克光裸的背上，他看著迪克的背脊，青年身上的細毛讓他看著出神。

  
  


多年以前，他曾與理查在後園裡散步，後園疏於打理，但理查隨興躺了下來，伸出手邀請他一同躺下。那天晚上萬里無雲，月光打在理查的身上讓他更顯柔和。理查的上衣很好脫卸，他身上的汗毛色淡，近乎沒有顏色，月光透著他的肌膚，潔白的光暈，看著竟是聖人模樣。湯瑪斯貼住理查的背，雙手環抱著他的腰，把臉埋入理查的頸間，貪戀著愛人的香味。

  
  


蔓草啊，夜裡的濕氣聚集在青青草地上，多年前的那個夜晚，偶然地在可憐的馬戲團內發現了年幼的理查。男孩身懷絕技，和諧的肢體，柔美得應該為他所有，不能與人分享。湯瑪斯殺死了男孩的父母。失去父母手足的相似遭遇，將他們緊緊綑綁，讓男孩長成了他的完美愛侶，如此美事本該按照著他的劇本延續下去——

  
  


兀兀的叫聲強行把湯瑪斯拉回了現實。樹上停著一隻夜梟，居高臨下地睥睨著。良久，湯馬斯才驀然發現，自己仍然在被青綠色佔滿的無名碑前。瞅著月光映在蔓草的絨毛上，描繪出的光暈就好像被施了魔法。原來剛剛所見，都不過是迴光。

  
  


一個伴隨著笑聲的敲擊猛然讓他失去了清晰的視線，流淌下來的血液，渲染了他的世界。聖潔的光暈被血玷汙，他討厭血色，因為那讓他想起了被分裝在數個錦盒內的理查。面如槁灰的，他的利爪。

  
  


野地上的蔓草啊，將要破曉的空氣凝結成了葉子上的露珠，多年前的那個夜晚，湯瑪斯偶然邂逅了完美的理查。相同的遭遇將他倆緊緊綑綁，理查的美，理查的媚，理查的一切都是他所有。無名碑上蔓草的絨像極了理查身上的細毛。湯馬斯隱約記得，當初帶他回家後，承諾過他的……

野有蔓草、零露瀼瀼。  
有美一人、婉如清揚。  
邂逅相遇、與子偕臧。


End file.
